


My Treasure

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Pirate Dean Winchester, Pirates, Porn, Roleplay, Sex Slave Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Sub Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Cas had been captured by the infamous pirate, Captain Winchester.  He finds himself tied to the captain's bed and completely at the pirate's mercy.Day 18 prompt: Pirates





	My Treasure

Cas' hands were tied above his head to the headboard of the bed. His legs were spread apart and tied separately to opposing parts the foot board. Cas had been here for at least an hour all trussed up. Captain Winchester, the infamous pirate, had captured him and brought him to his quarters. The captain had made quick work of tying him up. "I'll be back my treasure and when I return, I'm going to make you scream." Captain Winchester promised.

Cas was starting to get real uncomfortable when he heard heavy footsteps outside the door. The door opened and in walked the captain. He was wearing a salacious grin. "How is my new concubine fairing. Are you ready for your master's cock." Dean said crossing the room to the bed.

Cas just looked at the man and said nothing. The captain had already stripped him down to nothing but his underwear. Cas startled when the captain tweaked his nipple suddenly and then the captain's tongue was suddenly laving at it. Cas started to squirm against his bonds. The pirate was merciless with his ministrations. Soon Cas felt his hard dick straining against the cloth of his underwear. Captain Winchester looked down and smiled when he saw the evidence of Cas' arousal. "You're getting ready for me aren't you my treasure?" the pirate said before taking a gentle bite of one of Cas' nipples. Cas cried out, "Fuck!" as he arched off the bed a bit, further tugging on his bonds. 

Captain Winchester continued down his concubine's body, licking and tasting every inch. He paid particular attention to the sharp hipbones of his new sex slave. They were so prominent and sharp. The captain rubbed his clothed erection to try to ease the pressure. He bypassed the slaves hard, weeping cock and licked and nibbled the inside of the man's thighs. He then drew the concubine's balls into his mouth, sucking gently. The captain was rewarded by moans of pleasure from his slave. 

Captain Winchester freed his concubine's hard shaft from the confines of his underwear. He was just about to draw the slaves hard dick out into his mouth when he heard the man say, "Yellow."

Dean broke character immediately, "Sweetheart what's wrong?" He said with concern.

"My arms are going numb." Cas said sounding guilty. 

Dean quickly released both Cas' arms and legs from the ropes. He rubbed each in turn to restore circulation. "Are you alright now my love." Dean asked.

"Yeah, I am sorry Dean" Cas said.

Dean drew Cas into his arms. "Nothing to be sorry for. You did so well. Do you want to end the scene? Just say the word."

"No lets continue just without the ropes." Cas said smiling at his partner and dom.

Dean laid Cas back on the bed and continued his ministrations. He pulled Cas' dick into his mouth and sucked him until he was on the edge of climax and then he pulled off. Cas whimpered pitifully at being denied release. Dean went back to mercilessly abusing Cas nipples. 

Cas found himself arching off the bed trying to find friction for his aching cock. Dean pulled away then and denied Cas that as well. Cas watched as his lover finally undressed slowly in front of him. He watched as the pirate costume slowly disappeared into a heap in the floor. Dean was so hard and leaking precum. 

Dean manhandled Cas onto his stomach and then said, "Hands and knees." Cas complied immediately as his hard cock rubbed deliciously against the bedding. Dean's lubed fingers breached him quickly. Cas was soon a writhing mess fucking himself on three of his dom's fingers. "That's it my treasure. Take my fingers so you can take my cock." Dean urged Cas and he fucked back harder on them.

Dean withdrew his fingers and Cas whimpered. "It's okay my treasure. I got you." Dean said rubbing Cas' ass cheeks before lining up his cock with his sub's hole. Dean slowly slid in as he read Cas reactions. He wouldn't hurt his treasure. Soon Dean set a brutal pace as he pounded Cas so hard he ended up face first in the pillow. Dean was so close and he knew Cas was too. He reach around and tugged the subs dick a few times and Cas was cumming all over the sheets. When Cas' channel tightened down around Dean, he lost it and filled his sub up with his cum.

Dean pulled out which made Cas whimper again. Dean went to the bathroom and got a warm cloth and cleaned Cas and himself up. He opened the mini fridge by the bed and got Cas some juice. "Drink up Babe." Dean instructed. Cas obeyed.

Later while they cuddled in the after glow Dean said, "I think we should invest in the soft cuffs. I think they would be more comfortable."

"Sure tomorrow. Now we sleep my honeybee." Cas said sleepily.

"Yes Sweetheart. Tomorrow." Dean said pulling Cas close as they fell asleep.


End file.
